suicidal wolf
by shichikokuyama
Summary: sasuke loves naruto but when a miscomunication occurs saskue does something tragic warning: sasunaru suicide and some minor fluff


Authors note: hi. To all of you who read love story sorry about that not my fault but here's a new story that's better its my first one shot and my first sasunaru tragedy oh well enjoy

Suicidal wolf

Sasuke's [point of view (13years old)

I sighed as I watched the object of my affection. I love him, yes him. His name is naruto uzumaki, yeah the dope. I hate myself for hurting him, but he doesn't know I love him.

Sighing again I pushed of the wall as kakashi appeared, and counted down the seconds till the explosion. 3.…2…1

"YOUR LATE!!!!!!!!" both naruto and Sakura yelled.

"I seen the cutest dolphin and had to talk to him"

"LIER!!!!!" they screamed again."

"Oh well. Today we are going to spar. Sasuke vs. Naruto, Sakura your with me."

"Yes sensei." we all agreed.

I got in to a fighting stance as did Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura had moved to the other training fields.

"I'm going to win!" Naruto roared as he ran at me for a punch. Easily blocking all of his attacks I smirked.

"A dope like you?" I said well throwing a punch of my own still blocking all of his attacks "yeah right." seeing him hesitate for a moment I took the opportunity to send a kick to his stomach knocking him down.

I quickly pinned him to the ground "see a dope like you cant win." seeing his bright blue eyes look at me and the pout on his face from losing I couldn't resist myself.

Leaning down quickly captured his lips in a sweet passionate kiss. Soon after pulling away I realized what I had done and thought about one thing 'he's going to hate me' soon after that thought Naruto kicked me off of him.

"What the hell teme?!?!?!?!?!" Naruto shouted and punched me in the face hard. He then stalked off and those were the last words he ever spoke to me.

(6 years later age: 19) [Sasuke's point of view

Sighing as I walked in to the bathroom I remembered the events that occurred not long before.

(Flashback normal view)

Sasuke had just pinned Naruto down. When Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke he saw an unknown emotion floating in those bright blue eyes.

in Naruto's head

I still remember when he kissed me. I had stopped talking to him trying so hard to decipher my thoughts and feelings for him. Now I know why I felt like I would melt with just a simple kiss, I love him so much.

Thinking back on these thoughts he stated to become disgusted with himself not knowing this sooner. Without knowing it his face contoured in to a look of pure disgust. 'Sauce must hate me'

normal

Seeing the look of pure disgust cross Naruto's face, Sasuke picked himself up and left running home one thought passed through both of there minds 'he must hate me'

(End flashback normal point of view)

'He must hate me now' was the last corrhent thought Sasuke had before he sank to the floor and wrote a letter which he left on the mirror. He pulled out the razor blade he had used that morning to cut a string off of his shirt. Taking the razor blade he sat on the floor against the wall of the bathroom. With shaky hands Sasuke cut his wrist. Watching the blood begin to fall Sasuke began to rest. He slowly felt the life draining from him. Before he completions conciseness and died he heard a knock at the door and Naruto's voice was the last thing he would ever hear.

With a slight smile on his face he died happy that the last thing he heard was his sweet angel's voice.

(Naruto's point of view)

I banged on Sasuke's door and yelled his name. The lights were on, but no one was answering. Worry soon filled me as my heart began to race with dread. I slammed in to the doors a few times before I broke it open and ran in. As I listened for the slightest noise I couldn't help but to cry. I ran down the hall and found the bathroom door open and looked in. what I saw made my heart stop and my blood my blood run cold. Sasuke's motionless body lying on the blood soaked tiles. Drying harder I pulled out my cell with shaky hands and dialed 911.

(Normal)

When the ambulance arrived they found Narrator crying in a corner knees brought to his chest. The ambulance checked Sasukes pulse and pronounced him dead. Putting him in a

Body bag they hauled him away. Tusnade came to Naruto's side to clam him down. After calming Naruto down they began to walk out of the house when Naruto found Sasukes note.

note

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry for hurting you so much and disgusting, but the truth is Naruto I love you. I can't live like this anymore so goodbye._

_Love always,_

_Sasuke_

note end

Naruto began to cry once again.

(Time skip - funeral)

Everyone in the village showed up for the famous uchiha's funeral, as everyone began to leave one lone figure was left by the grave site. Dropping to his knees the figure began to cry.

As night fall fell the lone figure that was Naruto sat dieing from a self inflicted wound, because of his suicidal wolf.

All that was said before the his death were these five words "I love you too, Sasuke"

And with those final words the suicidal fox took in his last breath as he slowly closed his eyes for the final time.


End file.
